spirit_sword_sovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Chu Xing Yun
Protagonist History As a baby, he was separated from his parents by Radicals in collusion with the Star Ancient Yong Martial House, who wanted his mother back after she betrayed the sect and ran off to marry his father. All the experts of their Chu Family were slaughtered in the process and his family was left weak and destitute. Originally promised to marry Shui Qian Yue of the Shui Family after his father saved their family from being destroyed, the Patriarch of the Shuis was no longer willing to honor the agreement. At some point he almost died, but was saved by Luo Lei, who was murdered by his enemies after healing him. His died after reaching the realm of Martial Emperor after being betrayed by his best friend, but was resurrected due to his Reincarnation Stone, returning to his past 16 year old self, for a second chance to make everything right. Cultivation Personality Faithful, Loving, Patient, Hardworking, Just, Vengeful. Although MANY female friends and disciples have feelings for him, he refuses to have a romantic relationship with any woman other than his wife, Shui Liu Xian. He is willing to make any sacrifice and do whatever it takes, conquering one world and traveling to another, almost dying dozens of times to save and be reunited with Shui. He also cares deeply for his family and friends, and believes even the ruling class should follow the law and be held accountable for breaking it. Plot Disciples Many were taught by him, including: friends, family, his own chamber of commerce and martial house, allied Chamber of Commerce and allied Martial Houses, former masters, and even former enemies, but those were have been officially classified as "Closed Disciples" are: * 1st Disciple: Xia Qing Cheng (Light Sword) * 2nd Disciple: Lu Ling * 3rd Disciple: Gu Xuan Qing * 4th Disciple: Ning Le Fang (Fire Sword) * 5th Disciple: Lu Qing Yao (Dark Sword) * 6th Disciple: Shi Hao (Earth Sword) before betrayal * 7th Disciple: Lu Qing Xuan (Light Sword) * 8th Disciple: Shui Qian Yue (Water Sword) gave up position after inheriting family power, in hopes that if she dropped her position as disciple, she could be his lover * 9th Discuple Chu Hu (Earth Sword) Shi Hao's betratal * 10th Disciple: Ye Lanting (Water Sword) shui Qian Yue resigned He had 3,000 disciples in Wan Jiang Ge, before he was declared a criminal, and Shi Hao betrayed him, killing over 100 disciples who refused to follow him before he was stopped by Blood Law Enforcement. Of the remaining 2,800, only 800 disciples chose to continue following him, and where locked up with his 7 remaining closed disciples. Nine-Phantom Team * Shui Liu Xian * Jun Wu You * Hua Lang Yue (Earth) * Yo Zai * Ye Ling * Bai Bing * Bu Fan * Gu Man Tools Reincarnation Stone Allowed him to be return to his past younger self after his death. Also grants him unique treasures as his cultivation reaches new tiers. The Heavenly Emperor is Hiding in here, hoping to take over Chu Xing Yun's body after he reaches Honored Emperor rank. Despite knowing this, he can only keep leveling up and using these tools, hoping to turn the tables when that fateful day arrives. Black Hole Heavy Sword A "Godless Weapon". In exchange for great power capable of destroying Kings Weapons and shattering mountains, the Dark Sword corrupts and seeks to consume and enslave its wielder. After giving a portion of his mind to the swords control, he learned how to create sword slaves from the corpses of strong enemies. After using it to stabilized his Vientiane Armor as a Godless Soldier, the two became bound together, and he can no longer use one without the other. Furthermore, they are too dangerous for him to use until he at least becomes Nirvana Rank. Despite being unable to wield the sword in combat, he can still use it to create and summon sword slaves. Sword Slaves: 5 9lvls of Nirvana 60 Nirvana 300 Ying Yang Wan Jiang Ge * Former Cabinate Master at Nirvana Rank * 18 Swordsmen at Ying Yang Rank Ancient Stars * Cabinate Master at Nirvana Rank * 18 Stars at Ying Yang Rank Temple of God * Cabinate Master at Nirvana Rank * 18 Strongmen at Ying Yang Rank Great Luojin Gate * Cabinate Master at Nirvana Rank * 18 Strongmen at Ying Yang Rank Seven Star Valley * Cabinate Master at Nirvana Rank * Nirvana Rank who attempted to ursop the position of Cabinate Minister * 18 strongmen at Ying Yang Rank Jiu Han Palace * 2 Nirvana Rank vice Cabinate masters * 18 strongmen at Ying Yang Rank Demons * 57 Nirvana Rank * 192 Ying Yang Imperial Armor Business Quantiangfang Peak Yunteng Chamber of Commerse First Chamber of Commerce founded by Chu Xing Yun and Qin Yu Yan in the Lui Yun Dynasty with the goal of becoming a holy place for all craftsmen in the Northern Wasteland. This was achieved after he defeated all 6 Major Gates under Wan Jiang Ge Martial House Lui Yun Martial House Formed by combining the surviving Martial Houses of Lui Yun Dynasty, with the goal of working along side and protecting the Yunteng craftsmen. Tiangong Isand Baiyun Chamber of Commerce The second martial House he created with Bai Bing, to mass produce powerful king and imperial grade weapons for the human armies in the war against the demons. Tiangong Craftsmen 100,000 natives to Tiangong Island, who have a rich history of deep and powerful craftsmanship. Tiangong Medical Center Led by Ye Ling, it was established to give much needed medical care to the craftsmen of Tiangong Island, who previously never had a hospital or even a doctor. Armies Wan Jiang Ge Shui Qian Yue(Cabinet Master) Millions of disciples from Earth and Spirit Realm to Heaven and Spirit Realm * Xia Qing Cheng (Internal Affairs) * Lu Ling (Merit Distribution), 100+ closed Disciples * Gu Xuan Qing (Merit Distribution), 100+ closed Disciples * Ning Le Fang (Merit Distribution), 100+ closed Disciples * Lu Qing Yao (Merit Distribution), 100+ closed Disciples * Lu Qing Xuan (Merit Distribution), 100+ closed Disciples * Chu Hu (Merit Distribution), 100+ closed Disciples * Ye Lanting (Merit Distribution), 100+ closed Disciples Northern Wasteland Royal Army General Mo Wang Gong (Nirvana Rank, Imperial Hammer) The head of strategy, tactics, and craftsmen. Has 9 high level Spiritual Puppets. General Wu Jing Xue (Nirvana Rank, Imperial Mace) Leads an elite army of 3,000 spiritual puppets, created out of the corpse of his former soldiers, and armed with King's Wan Jiang Ge Swords, and King's Ancient Stars Armor. General Lin Tianchong (Nirvana Rank, Imperial Claw) Leads an elite army of 30,000 soldiers bearing King's Blood Swords. Shooting Wolf Archers 100,000 Nirvana Ranked Archers armed with secretly invented and mass produced King's: Bow, Arrows, Knife, Armor, Helmet, and Boots, made with bamboo and powerful inscriptions by the elite Tiangong Craftsmen. Relationships Shui Liu Xian His wife, she is both blessed and cursed with the extremely powerful Nine Cold Pulses, which before Nirvana Rank threaten her life, but after Nirvana Rank guarantee that she will become achieve Honored Emperor Rank and live forever(assuming she doesn't die in battle). Because of her unique ability, she was kidnapped by the Cabinate Master of Jiu Han Palace, a Martial Emperor nearing the end of her 3,000 year life span, and hoping to change bodies so she can continue cultivating. During her captivation her personality and memory is locked and she becomes a soulless and ruthless slave. Chu Xing Yun raises his own cultivation, and that of his family, friends, and disciples in hopes of saving her. He temporarily reunites with her during the Six Main Gates competition, and is able to fully restore her sense of self, but their reunion doesn't last long, as she is kidnapped again immediately after the competition is over. He then conquers 5 of the 6 Main Gates(including his own) and raises an army of millions to save her, and in the process unite the entire Northern Wasteland under his control. Although he successfully defeats Jiu Han Palace and saves her, she flees to another world without waiting for an explanation, after learning that he had a child with her former tormentor. Despite being heavily crippled and almost killed after his confrontation with Jiu Han Palace(his cultivation dropping from 6Ying Yang to 1Ying Yang), he organizes the Northern Wasteland to be self sufficient under the leadership of his parents(Royal Family) and Shui Qian Yue(Cabinate Master), and then sets off to find her. The road between both worlds is extremely long and dangerous and he almost dies again in the crossing, his wounds further aggravated. But after meeting new friends and reestablishing himself in the new world, they are able to meet again, and by means of a powerful ancient artifact, are able to look into his past and uncover how he had unconsciously conceived a child. After learning the truth, she apologizes and promises to be with him again, but not as his wife until she is able to reach his level, so she wont hold him back. Although he doesn't feel she is a burden, he agrees to respect her feelings. Together they form a University Battle team with the goal of becoming Honored Emperors together.Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Swordsman Category:Handsome Category:Reincarnated Category:Chu Family